


Sometimes Siblings Need to be Apart

by portala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Denial, I was mad at him when i started this, M/M, Maybe he'll come back later on, Praying to Castiel, Sam is not really in this one, That's it, anyway, cas saves dean, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portala/pseuds/portala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean tells Sam that he was possessed by Gadreel, Sam is very angry, and Dean feels he has no choice but to leave. Soon after he departs, Dean is attacked by demons, and saved by Cas. Lonely and sad, Dean begins to pray to Cas when having a bad day or upset. Then he starts praying more often, about random things, anything and everything, like one-way texting. Eventually, Dean and Cas may come to terms with how they feel about each other. Oh, and Crowley also ships it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Siblings Need to be Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, and I'm not claiming to be a writing pro by any means. Normally I just make up my own characters and stories, but I thought this would be something fun to try. I definitely have room for improvement, and this is also un-beta'ed, so feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments! I'll try to post as often as I can, but i'm busy with school and such, so I'm sorry in advance.

“I can’t do this anymore, Sam.”

Sam freezes in the middle of his tirade, whipping around to look at Dean with wide eyes. “What?” He says, voice deathly quiet.

Dean looks up at him, eyes wet and red-tinged. “I’ve tried to explain my actions to you. I know I shouldn’t have trusted Ezekiel…or, Gadreel, I guess. I trusted the wrong person. I regret how things went, and I’ll never forgive myself for what happened to Kevin, but I was trying to save you. We agreed-” Dean takes a breath. “We agreed that you would try to live.”

Sam’s eyes harden. “Dean, I was ready to die! What gives you the right to decide that for me?” He starts pacing around the room as he continues to rant. “I can’t forgive you for this, not this time.” He stops, looking at Dean, eyes cutting and cold. “You’re still just afraid of being alone.”

Dean stares at Sam for a moment before sighing, dropping his gaze, and sitting down heavily on one of the beds in their motel room. “You’re right. I’m…I’m terrified. And I won’t apologise for that.” He glances up. “But this is getting to a point where…” He breaks off, breathing deeply. “I think I need to leave. Take a break from working with you.” He nods to himself. “Yeah. I think this is the best thing to do.” He shoots a quick look to Sam, before abruptly standing and grabbing his bags. “You can get yourself a car, yeah? I’m taking Baby.” He hesitates, his back to Sam, before finally saying, “goodbye, Sam,” and walking out the door.

Sam stands for a moment, looking at the door as it closes, then shakes himself off and takes out his laptop, relaxing on the pillows of his bed.

 

\---

 

Dean drives. He’s tried listening to the radio to relieve the deafening silence, but it doesn’t quite feel right, so he ends up turning it off. He sits in his own thoughts, going over what he could have done differently, how it could have ended better, but always comes to the same conclusion. Same outcome. The one he’s living right now.

He hasn’t slept in what feels like weeks, worrying over how to leave, how to tell Sam, how Sam will react. He needs a place to stay, somewhere to think things over, and finally get the sleep his body needs, so he takes the next exit, pulling into the parking lot of a cheap motel. As he pays for his room, a tall man, taller than Dean, enters the building, approaching the counter. The dog that was resting behind the counter suddenly jumps up, barking at the man. Normally, Dean would find this suspicious, yet his mind is blurred with lack of sleep, so he simply thanks the clerk and heads to his room. He unlocks his door, and in his haste to get to his bed, he forgets to hook the chain on his door. He flops onto his bed, and falls asleep within seconds.

Dean wakes while it is still dark, and for a moment he wonders what it is that woke him, until he hears the distinct sound of a lock being picked. He immediately takes his gun from beneath his pillow, trying desperately to shake the fog of sleep from his head. He puts his back against the wall, out of sight from the door, and he wants to kick himself for his carelessness.

The door swings open, revealing the tall man from before. He walks slowly into the room, black eyes sweeping from wall to wall. Dean groans inwardly, and pulls the knife from his jacket pocket. Demon. Three more men and two women enter the room behind the first man, and Dean frowns. The first man rounds the corner and Dean jumps at him, slashing with the knife. It catches the demon’s throat and he goes down in flickering orange light. The other demons rush Dean and though Dean slashes and stabs with all his might, he is still exhausted and sleep-addled, and the demons overpower him. They pin him to the ground, kicking and punching every inch of his body they can reach.

“Dean Winchester,” one says, leaning down to Dean’s ear. “We’ve been looking for you.”

Dean grunts in pain, glaring at the demon. He punches Dean once more, hard, and pulls Dean roughly to a chair they have place in the center of the room, tying him down.

Dean quickly tries to think of a way out. He still has a knife strapped to his ankle, but with all the demons present, he’d be dead before he could get it out. He can’t contanct Sam, and wouldn’t even in he could. But there is one person he can ask for help. “Cas,” Dean gasps, “I need you.”

One of the demons punches him before duct taping his mouth shut. “None of that, Winchester,” the demon says. “Let’s put up angel proofing, fellas!” he calls, looking at his companions over his shoulder.

_Royal 7 motel, Bozeman Montana, Cas,_ Dean continues in his head, and hopes that Cas can hear him.

As the demons begin to paint angel repelling sigils around the room, Dean’s consciousness slips.

 

\---

 

When Dean fades into awareness, he takes a moment to remember what had happened before opening his eyes. He is alone in the room. The way he is tied, he can lift his leg enough to grasp the handle of the knife he keeps strapped to his ankle, and through the aching soreness of his body, he saws away at the ropes that bind him. When he is finally free, he rushes to the painted sigils and scrapes away at the paint, working his way around the room. Just as he deactivates the last one, the door opens and one of the demons makes their way into the room. As she sees the empty chair and the broken sigils, she calls to the others and they rush through the door, all slamming Dean to the ground. As pain erupts through Dean’s body, he can faintly feel the demons being torn from him, before hearing screams and then thuds as they fall to the floor.

As the last demon collapses, a soft hand pulls Dean to his feet.

“Dean,” Cas says, “are you alright?”

Dean laughs through a bloody mouth and mumbles, “yeah.”

Cas shakes his head, brow furrowed, and gently touches two fingers to Dean’s forehead, healing him.

Dean rolls his shoulders, body no longer aching, and mutters a quick, “thanks, Cas.”

“I should have gotten here sooner,” Cas says, still looking at Dean intensely.

Dean looks up. “What?” He shakes his head. “No, Cas, you  came as fast as you could. There was angel repellent all over, and you still don’t have your wings.”

“Yes, I know.”

Dean walks over to his bed, collapsing onto it.

“Dean,” Cas says.

“Yeah?”

“Where is Sam?”

Dean looks over at him, a sad tinge to his eyes. “We, uh…we split up. It wasn’t working out for us.”

Cas takes a step forward, his mouth opening slightly. “I am sorry, Dean.”

Dean laughs without humor. “Yeah, well, not much we can do about it. I tried, I really did. It was just- not…well, anyways,” Dean rubs a hand over his face.

Cas moves forward to awkwardly sit on the bed next to Dean, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Dean, if you are feeling sad, or…lonely, I could stay with you for a while.”

Dean looks up, a confused expression on his face. He hesitates for a moment before hanging his head again, chuckling lightly. “Nah, Cas, that’s okay. You’re, uh, you’re busy with other things.”

“Dean,” Cas says, “If you need me, I can stay.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. You can call or pray to me at any time.”

Dean meets Cas’s eyes, a small smile on his face. “I’ll do that. Thanks, Cas.”

“You are welcome, Dean. Goodbye.” Cas walks through the doors, his trenchcoat flowing slightly behind him, and Dean is left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it! Umm, I think how fast I post chapters will definitely depend on how many people end up reading it, but I'll try to post again soon. Thanks again!


End file.
